Beneath the Mask
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Grand Line high school, It's one of the most prestigious and famous schools out there. The people who graduate from New World academy are known to be very successful, or that's what the rumors say. But it's not all it seems... The academy has a different objective to just teaching children...
1. Chapter 1

My name's Trafalgar Law. I have black hair, grey eyes and I usually wear a white cap with black spots along the rim. I'm thirteen years old. I recently got accepted into New World Academy. A lot of my friends are envious as they entered but were not accepted.

Today's the day I pack for New World Academy. It's a boarding school so I'll have to stay there. My father or as I call him, Corazon, is 'helping' me pack. He has blond hair, blue eyes, stands 293 cm tall, wears a light pink shirt with darker pink hearts on it and white pants.

"Law you sure you've packed toothpaste, clothes, Bepo, underw-" Corazon said frantically digging through my bag and throwing everything out. He was not helping. At all.

"Yes. Yes. I've packed everything and now I'm going to have to pack it again since you threw it all over the place." I cut him off rolling my eyes.

"Oh." He stopped, it seemed like he just realised the mess he was making. "Sorry!" Corazon laughed.

Corazon starts picking everything up and putting it back in my bag. I sigh and help him with re-packing my stuff.

"So Law you excited for your first day?" Corazon asks as he picks up my stuffed bear, Bepo. "No." I reply with a blank face.

Corazon laughed at this, "You're lucky to get into such a great school though, When I was young.." Corazon trailed off before I smacked him on the head. "Shaddup. You're not that old. You're only 25." I shook my head.

It looked like he was about to say something else but when he looked at the clock his eyes widened, "AH! We've spent too much time messing around! We only have twenty minutes until the train leaves to New World Academy." Corazon started frantically running around trying to pick everything up as quickly as he could, tripping over several times.

I sighed again, He misread the clock. There's still another hour and twenty minutes until the train leaves. I didn't bother to correct him though because it was amusing to watch him run around and trip over nothing.

Once we arrived at the train station there was still another hour until the train left so we had to sit around and wait for awhile.

After the hour was finally up a long train red and silver in colour arrived at the station. It had the words 'New World Academy' printed in bold on the side of it. I could see some students through the window, some were chatting, others asleep and other ones looking like they weren't looking forward to the new school year.

"So Law that's it. The train you'll be taking to your new school," Corazon said examining the train. "Mhm..."

"Don't forget to write. And brush your teeth and wash your face! And-" Corazon started. I cut him off, "Sheesh, I know. No need to get worked up."

"So... I'll see you then." Corazon smiled hugging me. I hugged back and murmured, "See you."

I picked up my two suitcases and boarded the train waving back to Corazon who was grinning and waving at me. I showed the person who was standing at the trains entrance my ticket. "Go to carriage five, and sit anywhere you'd like."

"Okay." I said and gave a final wave to Corazon before walking to the fifth carriage in the train. This carriage didn't seem that crowded.

I just sat down in the first set of seats I saw which happened to be four of them around a table, two on each side. I put my luggage in the compartment above my seat and sat down at the window seat.

Before putting my bags away I took out a book and my earphones. There were two people sitting opposite me on the table talking but I paid them little mind.

About after a quarter of an hour had passed there was an announcement on the loudspeaker. "Please get into your seats if not seated already as we will be departing shortly."

A boy with dark hair, dark eyes, a crescent shaped scar underneath his eye and a straw hat stumbled into the seat next to me. He had an ear to ear grin on his face.

He reminded me of the whatshisname cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Let's be friends!" He exclaimed.

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "No." causing one of the people opposite us to laugh loudly.

I turned my head to them, It was only now I was getting a proper look at them, One of them had spiky red hair held up by square shaped goggles, He was eyebrowless and had dark eyes like the boy next to me who was known as 'Luffy' except Luffy actually had eyebrows.

The other one of them had long blonde hair and a mask. Was wearing a mask even allowed at school? Man these people were weird.

"I like you." The red haired one said after recovering from his laughing fit, "Let's be friends." he said although it sounded more like a command.

"No." I replied, "Why should my answer be different to you than Luffy-ya over here eyebrowless-ya."

He twitched, "I'll ignore that for now and the name's Kid, Eustass Kid. And why should your answer be different? Isn't it obvious? I'm fabulous."

I stared blankly at him. Luffy pouted "No! I asked him first and I'm more fabulous!" "What did you say?!"

I blinked once, twice, thrice. These guys are idiots. They stopped arguing and turned to me. "What?" I questioned.

The blond who was sitting next to eyebrowless-ya spoke, "I think you accidently said your thoughts out loud."

Oh.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "I want you to be my friend even more now, You're a funny guy cow hat man!"

"I thought you were cool but what did you call me?!" Kid exclaimed standing up. I'm pretty sure I saw the guy across from us wet his pants.

"I called you an idiot eyebrowless-ya." I replied blankly, "Or are you deaf too?" This seemed to annoy him further.

Before he could do anything else the blonde guy put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down. You don't need to make a mess on the train, on your first day nonetheless."

Eyebrowless-ya sighed and sat down crossing his arms, obviously still annoyed. I hoped that after we got to school I wouldn't have to see these guys ever again. Well the blonde seemed okay but the other two. No.

Luffy seemed to realise something, "Oh yeah! Cow hat guy, what's your name?" Luffy asked looking at me curiously.

I saw there was no point in not telling him because he seemed to be very persistent, "Trafalgar Law." I sighed.

"Cool Traahdgalr." Luffy frowned, "Trwjdueaflaar. Trafkhafr" He attempted to say my last name but failed.

"It's Trafalgar. Tra-Fal-Gar." I said. "Tra-fawydjefar. Ah! I know! I'll just call you Tra-guy!" Luffy said nodding.

"Please don't" I said. The three of us, with the blonde whos name I learned to be Killer joining in sometimes, chatted like this for the three hour long train. Before I knew it I was already Luffy's friend and if I tried to back out now it wouldn't work.

From what I learnt about him he was very stubborn. So was Eyebrowless-ya or who I now call Eustass-ya. On the train ride to school I had made three friends somehow, not that I wanted to though.

The train stopped moving and there was another announcement on the loudspeaker, "We have arrived at New World Academy. Please get your luggage and leave the train..."

 **So well, the first chapters pretty short but don't worry the next ones will hopefully be longer. XD I was going to make the next chapter of HIWTHI buuut writer's block hit me like a truck ._. Yay! *note the sarcasm**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Blaze**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I exited the train I looked up at the tall dark gates, they looked like the gates to a haunted mansion overrun with zombies, the way they creaked open by themselves sent shivers down my spine. But anyway, that's not the point. I just arrived at my new school.

It's well... not quite what I expected. I thought it would look like the stereotype school, I didn't expect this large creepy mansion that looked like it popped straight out of a horror movie.

Someone nudged me and whispered in my ear, "You aren't scared, are you?" the person taunted. I turned to my side and saw Kid grinning mockingly at me.

I huffed and said, "Of course not, the person who's scared is obviously you Eustass-ya." " _Me_? Scared?" He asked and then laughed loudly drawing the attention of a lot of other students,

"Like that'd ever-" he was cut off by his own girly scream as Luffy touched his shoulder and exclaimed 'Boo!'.

Kid turned a deep shade of red, "That was just a one time thing! I don't get scared by anything other than jump scares!" He declared crossing his arms and looking away still slightly red from embarrassment.

"Shishishi! Kiddo's a scaredy cat!" Luffy laughed. "No I'm not!" Kid protested glaring at Luffy which just made him laugh even more.

I sighed and shook my head, Just my luck to end up with two idiots following me around like I was there friend. It looked like I would have to get used to it as they were both stubborn.

At least there was Killer, and he seemed sane. Speaking of which where did Killer go? I raised an eyebrow and scanned the crowd of children but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?" I questioned interrupting their argument, well Kid yelling at the laughing Luffy."What Tra-guy?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "For the last time it's Tra-fal-gar and where's Killer?"

Kid and Luffy looked around both seeming to just notice his disappearance at this moment. "Kil, Where are you?" Kid called. There was no reply.

Luffy shrugged, "He probably was hungry so he went to get some food."

Leave it up to Luffy to come up with an answer like that. "Luffy-ya, Unlike you most people don't have a bottomless pit for a stomach so I don't think Killer-ya went to get food."

Luffy looked at me like I was an idiot, "Why wouldn't he go to get food? Food is life." Luffy answered simply.

I sighed and gave up, even after just knowing Luffy for a small amount of time I knew it was pointless arguing with him.

"He probably just went to the bathroom..." Kid concluded but there was a look of worry still evident on his face. It was obvious he still was worried about his friend.

An adult was in front of the gates and he cleared his throat, most likely as a way to gain everyone's attention. He succeeded with this as everyone quieted down and all eyes were on him.

"Welcome back to a new year at New World Academy, and to those of you who have come here for the first time then welcome to the school." I assumed the guy was a teacher. He was tall, light-skinned, lean yet muscular with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. He wore a jumper and grey pants along with a brown belt.

I feel like I saw him somewhere before but I couldn't recall where. Meh, it doesn't matter, it's probably not important anyway.

"Follow me and I'll guide you to the school where you can get your schedule and the information of where you'll be staying." He retreated inside the gates and all the students gathered up their stuff and followed him. Luffy had already began skipping towards the school.

Kid was looking around, I think he was looking for Killer. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Killer will catch up, Don't worry."

Kid nodded and took one glance around before he ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I swear I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around to see if there was anything.

There was nothing. That's weird. It was probably my imagination. The group was already inside the school building and the last couple of kids were entering, I sprinted up the hill to the school to catch up.

The students were lining up at the secretary's desk, It was a long line and only one secretary. This was going to take awhile.

Wait... the rate that the secretary was handing out schedules and stuff was inhumane. She was good at her job for sure.

It actually only took about two minutes for me to be standing in front of her office. She had green hair flowing down her back and wore round glasses with a swirly design on them and a green tank top that said 'Happy'. I couldn't see anything other than that.

"Name?" she asked. "Trafalgar L-" Before I could answer she stuffed a schedule, a key and said "Boy's Dormitories, Room 17. You'll be sharing the room with two others."

I walked off and leaned on the wall scanning my schedule. I still couldn't shake off that feeling that I saw the first teacher that introduced the school... and I feel like I've seen that secretary too.

Eh, I probably saw two people who looked like them and that's why they seem familiar.

Someone leaned over my shoulder startling me, it was Luffy. He scanned over my schedule with observant eyes that didn't fit his personality. He seemed much more mature and smart in that moment.

"Yay!" He cheered, "We have some of the same classes!" Then again maybe not. I folded my schedule and put it into my pants pocket. Kid seemed to be looking around again.

Had Killer still not shown up? That's definitely strange, he didn't seem like one to run away from school. Well yeah sure he could've, but this is the only human live around for miles.

So unless you want to get lost, eaten, killed, starve or die of dehydration then the smartest option would be to take the train back to your home.

* * *

 **Hmm... So Killer disappeared? What do you guys think happened to him?!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Blaze**


End file.
